castle 8 temporada
by alecruz95
Summary: yo cuento la historia de beckett y castle en la octava temporada, sigo los capitulos tal y como van en la serie pero tendra un giro inesperado. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Beckett:

Me despierto son las 5 de la mañana tengo que arreglarme vickram ha quedado en que pasaría por mí, iremos a entrenar.

Cierro un momento los ojos y aun puedo ver la cara de castle cuando le dije que necesitaba tiempo, una lagrima rueda por mis mejillas, no lo puedo creer era tan feliz a su lado pero me importa más protegerlo, necesito resolver este caso solo espero que el siga ahí para mí.

Castle:

Me despierto, pensé que era solo una pesadilla, mire a su lado de la cama y no esta, ahora lo recuerdo dijo que necesitaba tiempo, me siento a la orilla de mi cama y pienso en lo que dijo que regresaría cuando estuviera hecho pero en mi cabeza no para de pensar el que tiene que estar hecho para que ella vuelva a mí, no puedo perderla, luego miro a la mesa del comedor veo un paquete

-¡por fin! Llego

Me apresuro en abrir mi paquete, cuando por fin lo tengo saco de ella la nueva pirámide de control de seguridad, y la enciendo

-hola soy Lucy soy tu nuevo sistema de seguridad ¿Cómo te llamas?

-hola soy Rick castle y mi esposa me dejo

-vaya si que es malo ser tu Rick

Beckett:

Aun estoy en entrenamiento con vickram y no puedo dejar de pensar en el, necesito quitarlo de mi mente para poder adelantar con el cazo y volver a su lado, sigo pensando en el daño que le cause y si no me logra perdonar, no sé que voy hacer si decide seguir su vida sin mi. La vos de vickram me hace regresar a la realidad.

-hey creo que puedes darle más duro

Entonces en ese momento pienso en todo lo que me duele eso y reúno todo mi dolor en un solo golpe tan fuerte que vickram se cae, le ayudo a levantarse.

-hey sabes puedes dejar esto si quieres, es muy peligroso

-no, no lo hare gracias a ti estoy a salvo te lo debo, además siempre quise ser un investigador en sistemas para la policía de nueva york

-es un trabajo duro, vas a ayudar a la comisaria 12 a resolver homicidios

-en el día, en la noche usare una capa y ayudare a investigar a las personas que mandaron a matarnos

-puedes tomarte esto enserio por favor, he echado a la basura mi matrimonio por esto

-lo siento creo que no te he dado la oportunidad de retirarte

-No, si no encuentro justicia por Rachel nadie más lo hará, hay que hacer esto Rápido

-Rápido es la velocidad a la que no podemos ir

-si no lo hacemos rápido castle va a descubrir en que estamos

\- ¿y si lo hace?

\- tratara de meterse y se pondrá en peligro

-entonces encárgate de que no se entere


	2. Chapter 2

Castle:

Necesito encontrar una forma de no pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, así que me pongo a jugar con mi arco y forme un triangulo de papel al otro lado del lobby de mi casa para jugar.

-sabes Lucy no se qué hacer

-tengo el numero de buenos abogados de divorcios

-¡No! No quiero divorciarme, quiero recuperar a mi mujer, pero no se qué hacer

-no lo sé, ¿cómo hiciste que se enamorara de ti la primera vez Rick?

Solo eso basto para que por fin me diera cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que luchar otra vez, tenía que recuperarla demostrarle que somos el uno para el otro.

A sí que me dirigí a la morgue de la comisaria 12 sabia que la única persona que podía ayudarme era Lany, para mi sorpresa cuando llegue no había nadie, a si que decidí sentarme ahí a esperarla.

Beckett:

Por fin llego a la comisaria, esposito y rayan han tenido que ir a la escena del crimen, entro a mi oficina y no dejo de pensar en el, esto realmente me desespera, pensé que sería más fácil, que sería así como hace 3 años cuando los dos nos queríamos pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, pero todo ha cambiado ahora él es mi esposo y lo he dejado. Decido ir a encontrarme con esposito y rayan si sigo aquí solo pasare pensando en él y es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos.

A lo lejos oigo hablar a rayan con esposito, siguen preguntándose el uno al otro si castle ha contado algo de lo que paso, se que ellos no entienden lo que ha pasado nadie sabe por qué lo he dejado, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga Lany.

Apresuro el paso para que no sigan preguntándose más cosas entre ellos. Lo último que oigo decir a esposito es "nada es para siempre"

B-díselo al que han matado

R-capitán Beckett, que hace aquí

B- ¿Qué? Pensaste que ahora solo me la pasaría en la oficina, y ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

E-no lo hemos identificado, pero el traje que ocupa es de una cárcel cerca por aquí, hemos hablado pero dicen que no les falta ningún preso.

B-y entonces de donde salió este

R- no lo sé lo hemos buscado por sus huellas y no hemos tenido resultado

B-¿Cómo que no han tenido resultado?

E-puede ser que la maquina haya fallado ya ha pasado antes

B- es posible que no sea un asesinato

L- no necesita mucha fuerza para poder meterse esa rama

B-bien me mantienen informada cuando encuentren algo

Me apresuro a dejar el lugar, pensé que esto haría que me olvide de él, pero estar ahí con los chicos, me doy cuenta de que lo necesito a mi lado. Algo hace que deje mis pensamientos un rato es Lany que me viene siguiendo seguro le preocupa como estoy.

L-¡hey! No me has contestado las llamadas

B- si lo siento por eso.

L-está bien, pero tu ¿estás bien?

B-si estoy bien, solo he estado un poco distraída, sabes solo necesito un poco de tiempo, espero no haberle hecho mucho daño.

L-por favor castle es un hombre duro, el sabe que lo quieres mucho, estoy segura que estará bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle:

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí sentado esperando que apareciera Lany, necesito hablar con ella, tal vez ella sepa porque me dejo, no puedo perderla, luego recuerdo mis dos matrimonios pasados, pienso que a pesar de los problemas que teníamos, las indiferencias, me dolió mucho, en su momento me importaban, pero ahora sé que esta separación seria la peor, nunca he amado a alguien como amo a Beckett.

Seguí pensando el posible motivo por el que ella me podría dejar, cuando me doy cuenta Lany entraba a la morgue con un cadáver en ese momento no dude en preguntarle.

-¿has hablado con Beckett?

-¡me asustaste¡ crees que traicionaría la confianza de mi amiga

-¡maldita sea Lany! Porque no me dice nada

-vaya lo dice el hombre que desapareció por dos meses

-yo no quería desaparecer, me hicieron desaparecer

-eso no importa cuando volviste ella te acepto, sin preguntarte nada.

-no puedo perderla.

-Lo se

-eso es de la comisaria 12

-castle, deja eso

-vaya es un joven de 22 años atravesado por ¿un hierro?

-la rama de un árbol

-vaya, hey me parece saber que es ese diablo que tiene en el brazo

-castle ya no resuelves asesinatos, eso ya no te toca tienes que irte.

Creo que ir a la morgue me ayudo mucho, ahora iré a mi oficina y investigare este caso, si le ayudo a Beckett se que regresara con migo, así lo logre la primera vez y no me daré por vencido, ella tiene que darse cuenta que somos mejor juntos.

Beckett:

Estoy decidida a comenzar la investigación de la muerte de Rachel, me dirijo a la comisaria, vickram esta esperándome tiene información que nos servirá, mientras me dirijo a mi escritorio aparece Rayan con información de nuestro asesinato,

R- la cárcel volvió a repasar el listado de presos, dijeron que no le faltaba ninguno

B- como es eso posible, entonces de donde apareció el traje que usaba

E- hey yo puedo ayudarte con eso, salió de una tienda de disfraces,

B-como lo sabes

E-la búsqueda del chico al final tuvo resultados, parece que es estudiante de una universidad, aunque eso no explica mucho porque llevaba ese traje.

B-chicos es octubre, siempre celebran todo el mes Halloween.

Castle:

Porfin he llegado a mi oficina, necesito averiguar de dónde es este tatuaje, cuando entro me encuentro con mi segunda y tercera persona favorita

C-hola mis amores, no es un bonito día para vivir

M- Richard vaya esta alegre,

C- porque no he de estarlo, hoy descubrí que tengo que reconquistar a Beckett

A-¿ella te ha pedido que la reconquistes?

C-la primera vez ella se enamoro de mí por mis encantos como investigador, así que le ayudare a resolver casos para demostrarle que somos mejor juntos, que aun tenemos esa magia.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle:

Ya que Alexis sabia donde era esa universidad le pedí que me la mostrara, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería Beckett, sería mi oportunidad para poder estar con ella.

Por fin llegamos a la universidad, pedí hablar con la decana, mi idea era pedir que me tomaran como un profesor invitado. Cuando entramos estaba la asistente de la decana sentada en su mini despacho, me acerque y le pregunte por la decana, minutos después se levanto y me pidió que pasara.

D-hola señor castle es un honor tenerlo aquí, ¿a que le debo su visita?

C- bueno es un honor estar en esta universidad tan prestigiosa, sabe estoy trabajando en un nuevo libro, y me gustaría pedirle que me brinde la oportunidad de estar aquí como profesor invitado.

D- bueno sabe me encantaría decirle que si pero tenemos cabal los profesores

C-sabe seria buena forma para mí de ayudar a estos estudiantes a formarse, tal vez tenga otro gran escritor ahí caminando en su universidad y aun no lo sepa, tal vez si yo estoy aquí esos escritores resalten.

D-sabe señor castle me encantaría poder ayudarlo pero realmente no sé si pueda hacer algo.

C- y que tal si aporto una donación de $10,000, solo por el bienestar de la universidad y de sus alumnos

D-bueno señor castle que generoso aporte, sabe puedo ofrecerle una semana para que pueda envolver a los alumnos en el trama de la escritura.

C-bueno será un honor estar en esta universidad ayudándole, muchísimas gracias

Beckett:

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a la universidad donde estudiaba el chico, tenemos mucho que investigar, iremos a interrogar a sus compañeros, tal vez habían visto algo inusual en el, últimamente.

B-chicos vayan a la fraternidad a ver si averiguan algo, mientras tanto iré donde la decana a darle la noticia.

R&E- está bien capitana.

Me dirijo al mostrador donde veo a la asistente de la decana,

B-hola soy de la policía de New York, busco a la decana

Cuando me parece escuchar la risa de castle en la oficina de la decana, no espere a que la asistente le hablara, solo abrí la puerta y lo vi a él y a la decana parecía que ya se estaba despidiendo.

C- capitana Beckett

B-castle ¿Qué haces aquí?

C- bueno soy el nuevo profesor, bueno profesor invitado, decana ella es la capitana Kate Beckett

D- no se supone que¿ ustedes están casados?

C- ¡sí!

B- y marido y mujer necesitan un momento en privado,

En ese momento estaba algo enfadada con el por qué no podía entender que necesitaba espacio, quería alejarme de esto, no podía verlo porque lo amo y lo necesito a mi lado, pero eso solo lo pondría en peligro, así que agarre su corbata y lo jale a un sitio donde solo estuviéramos los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett:

C- hey me costó arreglarme la corbata

B- viste el tatuaje cuando fuiste a la morgue verdad

C- fui a ver a Lany, si vi algo mas en el cadáver con el agujero en el pecho, no lo recuerdo

B- cuanto tuviste que dar para convertirte en profesor

C- soy profesor invitado, no quiero interferir en tus casos pero si mi camino y tu camino se cruzan no hay nada que pueda hacer.

B- castle te pedí tiempo, ¿Por qué no puedes dármelo?

C- porque me necesitas

B- sabes que no hablare de eso en este momento,

D- disculpen si los interrumpo pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué hay policías en mi campus?

B- disculpe decana, pero anoche asesinaron a uno de sus estudiantes, Peter Garden fue asesinado en el parque central.

D- o no pero era uno de mis mejores estudiantes, gano una beca este año

B- quisiera saber si puede proporcionarme un salón donde pueda interrogar a sus compañeros y profesores

D- si está bien.

B- en cuanto a ti profesor es una investigación policial espero que no interfiera.

En ese momento me dirijo a la salida a ver que han averiguado los chicos, pero no puedo dejar mi enfado con él, porque lo hace más complicado de lo que ya es, acaso no puede confiar en mí y alejarse. Salgo del edificio de administración de la universidad y me encuentro a los chicos.

E- oye tenemos algo, ¿Qué anda mal?

B- castle está aquí, compro su entrada como profesor invitado, no quiero que acepten su ayuda, de verdad no lo metan en esta investigación entendido.

E&R- entendido capitana

B- ¿qué es lo que tienen?

R- tenemos un sospechoso

B- ¿a si?

E- un ex integrante de la fraternidad

R- si dicen que les jugaba unas bromas a los nuevos que a Peter no le gustaban, lo reporto y lo echaron de la fraternidad

E- adivina que dijo que se las pagaría

B-ok entonces búsquenlo y hay que interrogarlo

E- no creo que funcione así, su papa es abogado, querían echarlo de la universidad pero se libro gracias a su papi que dijo que pondría una demanda

R- y que tal si hacemos que hable sin que sepa que está hablando

B- ¿Cómo aran eso?

E- de eso nos encargamos nosotros capitán


	6. Chapter 6

**muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia espero que les siga gustando :)**

Castillo:

Beckett ya se fue del campus, se que está enojada con migo, ella quiere que me aleje, pero no puedo permitirlo si me alejo quizá ya no vuelva, tal vez eso quiere,

Porque no puedo estar un momento solo sin que esas ideas se me vengan a la mente, salgo a caminar al campus y veo a esposito y a rayan sentados hablando con el sospechoso, jaja ellos creían que podían pasar desapercibidos, pero el tipo los ha descubierto, ellos me podrán ayudar, ellos son mi esperanza para estar en este caso.

C- chicos realmente necesitan ayuda.

E- castle ¿qué haces aquí?

C- bueno vine a ofrecer mi ayuda a la policía de new york

E-no gracias

C-creo que les puede servir,

R- no gracias

C- han escuchado, que hay un apuesto escritor que dará clases como profesor invitado, y su chico tiene esa clase dentro de unos 10 minutos

E- oye creo que eso nos podrá ayudar

R- no escuchaste a Beckett, no quiere que lo metamos, se enojara si se entera

E- que prefieres que se enoje porque lo metimos o que se enoje porque castle resolvió el caso antes que nosotros.

C- vamos chicos ustedes necesitan mi arma secreta.

E- ¿Qué arma?

Beckett:

Me dirijo a la comisaria, tengo una reunión con vickram, espero que tenga algo de nuestro caso secreto porque entre más tarde encontrar la respuesta castle se pondrá mas en peligro. La verdad es que lo extraño demasiado.

B- hey vickram, que tienes de nuevo

V-sabes pude averiguar quién mato a Hady, fue este tipo trata de identificarlo en las bases de información y no he averiguado quien es, a sí que es un fantasma

B- nuestras bases no tiene todos los nombres

V- lo investigue en todas las bases de información no solo en la de nosotros y parece que es un fantasma, así que solo que tengas a un cazador de fantasmas no puedo hacer mas.

B- hay alguien que nos puede ayudar pero está muerto técnicamente, así que tendrás que buscarlo.

V- espera lo que quieres decir es que se hizo pasar por muerto y quieres que descubra su nueva identidad ¿verdad?

B- si

V- bien porque no me gusta cavar


	7. Chapter 7

Castle:

Estoy a punto de entrar a dar la clase, el arma secreta que le conté a Esposito y a Rayan es Alexis, tengo la idea de que ella será la única que le saque información a él. He preparado una gran entrada para que me vean como un tipo muy moderno.

En ese momento se apaga la luz y entro como si fuera un fantasma. Comienzo a tratar de investigar un poco el caso, hablando con el sospechoso de Beckett, pero al final término echándolo de mi clase es turno de Alexis a ver si ella puede sacarle información, es mi única oportunidad de quedar bien con Beckett.

Minutos después aparece Alexis con una nueva pista, decidimos ir al apartamento que había rentado Peter para investigar en que andaba.

A-crees que él quería este lugar para estudiar

R- parece que no

E-creía que Peter estudiaba Marketing, no tortura medieval

A-esto no es para torturas es para el sadomasoquismo

Los 3 nos quedamos admirados de que Alexis sepa eso

A-He leído 50 sombras de grey al igual que Peter

C- bueno me parece que esto es menos 50 sombras y mas atracción fatal, asi que Peter y su amante sadomaso montaron su nidito de amor para vivir todas sus fantasías

A-puede que sea de jueza y de un preso

C-Peter intenta dejarla y la amante traicionada sufre de un ataque de celos y lo mata

R- ok hay que encontrar a la persona que traía aquí, tenemos que ver los videos y preguntar

A-hay una forma mejor, porque no vamos a su fraternidad ellos se quieren como hermanos seguro a alguien le conto a alguien quien era.

E-ya pero no han querido cooperar con nosotros

A-eso porque tú eres poli pero yo no

Luego todos nos dirigimos a la fraternidad para que Alexis pueda entrar a la fiesta e investigar, decidimos quedarnos en el coche con Rayan y Esposito oiremos todo lo que habla porque le han puesto un micrófono para oír las confesiones de los compañeros de Peter.

A-ya estoy adentro (se oye en el radio)

E- ya está dentro, sabes no es la primera fiesta que va de una fraternidad

C- se supone que me debería de sentir mejor

R-sabemos que te debes de sentir un poco sobre protector ahora con lo que te está pasando con Beckett

C-lo que pasa es que la voy a recuperar

E-estás seguro de que esta es la mejor forma, ha dejado muy claro de que no quiere que trabajes en este caso

C-por resolver casos juntos es que ella se enamoro de mi por eso pienso hacer lo que haga falta para resolver este caso

E-incluido enviar a tu hija a una fiesta de universitarios borrachos vestida de una ángel sexy.

C- ¡abre la puerta del carro!

Ellos tienen razón no puedo creer que haga eso siempre la he protegido y ahora de la nada solo por recuperar a Beckett la envió a un lugar donde nunca la enviaría


	8. Chapter 8

Castle:

Cuando entro veo a Alexis hablando con un chico disfrazado de frankenstein y no me gusta como la mira

C-hey sus ojos están aquí arriba

A-oye lo tengo todo controlado

C- eso crees porque oigo mucho tonteo y nada de información

F-hey yo la he visto primero, búscate otra chica

C&A- ugh

F-va enserio abuelo vete

C-abuelo este abuelo te va dar una buena golpiza, en birra pon

A-se puede saber cuál es tu estrategia

C- para que un hombre confié en ti debes de ganarte su respeto y para eso le tendré que ganar.

Comienza el juego claramente iba perder pero solo quería sacarle un poco de información

C- que pena lo de Peter me hubiera gustado poder conocerlo mejor, has hablado con july debe de estar destrozada

F- quien es july

C-no era la novia de Peter

F-Peter no tenia novias el estaba loco por una maestra, Limstrom se pasaba siempre con ella, venga ahora haga el último tiro.

Me preparo para tirar elevo la pelota y la dejo ir y sale rebotando hasta que…

Beckett:

Mientras vickram encuentra lo que le pedí decido pasar a ver al campus cómo va la investigación del asesinato, en ese momento veo a Rayana y Esposito sentados en el carro, decido acercarme

R- hey capitana

B- chicos que hacen aquí

R-vigilar

E-investigar

R-investigar

E-vigilar

En ese momento se escucha una voz en la radio, es la de castle, sabía que no podía contar con ellos al final hicieron precisamente lo que les pedí que no hicieran

R-podemos explicarlo

B-solo les pedí una cosa chicos

Me dirijo a la fiesta y me abro paso entre todos esos jóvenes universitarios hasta que veo que castle esta sujetando un pelota del otro lado de la mesa tambaleándose, parece que ha tomado mucho, y como veo no va a encestar esa pelota, la tira y rebota y yo la atrapo, me da risa ver su cara de niño en problemas, luego tiro la pelota a manera en que entre en su baso

B- bebe, bueno se acabo la fiesta a no ser que quieran que les pida su carnet

C-buena puntería deberíamos formar un equipo de birra pon

B- castle estas borracho vete a casa

C no estoy borracho estoy caso resolviendo, resolviendo el caso

B- no aguantas nada

A-vamos papa, es hora de irnos.

C-vale tu conduces

F-estas muy buena para ser poli

B-tengo una pistola

F-claro

En ese momento suena el teléfono es Vickram que me llama para decirme donde esta lo que le pedí es hora de trabajar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos quiero pedir disculpas por no subir mas capitulos pero he tenido problemas de salud pero a partir de ahora subire mas seguido se los prometo, gracias por leer**

 **PD:el lunes ya tendremos otro capitulo de castle :D ojala veamos mas unidos a beckett y castle**

Castle:

Vaya si que he bebido demasiado, bueno nunca he sido bueno al beber, supongo que menos ahora que me siento mal porque me ha dejado Beckett, me gusta mucho ver a Beckett, se ve muy bien y eso me confunde, me hace pensar que ella está mejor sin mí, pero yo no estoy mejor sin ella, yo la necesito, si la tengo a mi lado se hace mejor mis días. Me duele mucho la cabeza después de pensar tanto en eso y todo lo que bebí ahora me está matando, pero tengo que seguir con este caso, en eso mi mama me pasa un vaso con dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

M-no estás algo grandecito para ponerte bolo con jovencitos

C-madre no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera necesario para el caso

A-papa mira investigue a la profesora que andaba con Peter, es una psicóloga que ayudaba a Peter con su trabajo, trate de localizarla pero no la han visto en la universidad y tal parece que el celular está muerto, pero pude rastrear la última llamada que realizo y se localizo a unas calles antes de donde encontraron el cadáver.

C-vaya parece que esconde algo, iremos ahí tenemos que investigar

M-no crees que en momentos como este debes hablar a Beckett, te servirá para conquistarla de nuevo

C-no madre iremos a investigar y luego llamaremos a la caballería

Beckett:

Vickram me llamo parece que ya localizo a Smith, me dirijo hacia donde esta Smith ojala me ayude con este caso, necesito resolverlo antes de que Castle decida alejarse por completo de mí, lo necesito cerca pero se que es peligroso para el estar con migo. Por fin llego al parque donde el esta tengo que pedirle ayuda.

B-tiempo de no vernos

S-vaya que hace aquí

B-usted me ayudo antes, necesito su ayuda o través

S-escuche tengo una buena vida aquí, tengo una mujer que me quiere, soy feliz, porque no olvida todo y es feliz también.

B-lo siento no soy a si

S-bien que le hace creer que con la muerte de vulcan Simmons termino todo , las drogas tienen una marca que las identifica, encuentre esa marca y encontrara lo que busca.

B-gracias

S-no me agradezca, harán que la maten

Tal vez el tiene razón corro peligro pero tengo que buscar justicia para mis compañeros si no lo hago yo nadie pensara en ellos, lo único que no quiero es que por todo lo que estoy haciendo resulte dañado Castle realmente lo amo, no me perdonaría si él se encuentra en medio de todo esto, por eso se que tengo que mantenerlo alejado de mi, tengo que hacer que todos vean que ya no estamos más juntos aunque por dentro me duela.


	10. Chapter 10

**Castle:**

Nos dirigimos con Alexis, a donde dice el buscador que estaba la ultima vez la profesora, con la que salía Peter, realmente espero encontrarla, si la encuentro quedare bien con Beckett, después de unos minutos por fin llegamos.

Alexis y yo entramos parece un edificio abandonado

A-sabes papa a veces quisiera que en lugar de tener la pistola en tu escritorio la andes con tigo

C-la mejor arma de un inspector es su ingenio por ultimo recurre a las balas

De repente se oye un grito

A-¿que fue eso? ¿Escuchaste?

C-vamos

A-tu ingenio primero

De repente observamos a varios jóvenes con el mismo traje que tenia Peter, los tenían en una jaula y habían otros jóvenes vestidos como policías, ahora tenía sentido todo esta es una simulación de una cárcel, cuando oímos un ruido a tras de nosotros, solo vimos dos luces corriendo hacia nosotros, nos agarraron, nos revisaron y luego nos metieron en una jaula que estaba vacía, ahora comprendo todo él se prestaba a este experimento

A-que clase de cárcel es esta

C-echa un vistazo, no has visto la similitud entre los guardias y los presos

A-son de mi edad

C-exacto apuesto que todo esto es montado, están recreando el experimento de la universidad Stamford

A-eso de los años 70 donde hicieron exámenes psicológicos en alumnos, que fingen ser presos y guardias

C-tiene sentido la profesora es una psicóloga, tiene algo de lógica que sea ella que monte algo a si y creo que Peter pudo escapar de aquí

De repente una de las estudiantes que se hace pasar por una presa que estaba en una jaula continua de nosotros salió a hablarnos

E- Peter ¿logro escapar?

C-¿conocías a Peter tu?

E-estaba en esa celda pero un día nos despertamos y ya no estaba

C-y ¿ que dijeron los guardias?

E-nos preguntaron como a salido de su celda, pero no sabíamos si intentaban confundirnos es lo que ellos hacen

A-¿te ofreciste voluntaria para esto?

E-necesitaba el dinero, pero ahora quiero irme de aquí regresar a casa

C-¿espera no hay ningún botón del pánico o señal que puedas hacer?

E-antes lo había cuando Peter era guardia el nos trataba bien creímos que tal vez por eso lo degradaron a ser un preso y lo obligo a sentarse en la silla

C-¿qué silla es de la que hablamos?

E-los interrogatorios diarios, nos atan a una silla y entonces nos obligan a que le digamos nuestros secretos

A-que secretos

E-los más oscuros que tengamos


	11. Chapter 11

**Beckett:**

Después de regresar de mi viaje, me fui a mi oficina, cuando escuche entrar a Castle.

C-otro caso resuelto gracias a investigaciones Richard castle

B-¿quién es? Y ¿por qué viene esposada?

P- este hombre me ha secuestrado

C- no es un secuestro es un arresto entérese, Beckett te presento a la Doctora listron era profesora de Peter con la que tenía una relación pero cuando Peter la termino ella le encerró en una cárcel secreta experimental que es donde la he encontrado, por nada cariño

B-espera ¿fuiste a una cárcel experimental tú solo?

C-no, fui con Alexis

B- ha bueno llevabas refuerzo, estás loco Castle te vas a una cárcel experimental y te llevas a tu hija como refuerzo

C-bueno si lo dices así suena a que soy un mal padre, pero a un así la profesora es sospechosa créeme

B-ya no sabes que hay un protocolo a seguir si sabes algo me llamas y te mando refuerzos ¿Por qué no has llamado?

C-quería llamarte pero es que nos habían encerrado

B-aun tenias que llamar, espera ¿los encerraron?

C-si

B-bien sabes que ya no quiero saber, ve a buscar a esposito y a rayan diles que te acompañen y los llevas a esa cárcel

C-bien

P-ese hombre está loco soy inocente

B-créeme si dice que eres culpable no tienes nada de inocente así que vamos


	12. Chapter 12

**Castle:**

Me dirijo a buscar a rayan y a esposito para llevarlos a la cárcel que encontramos con Alexis, los encuentro sirviéndose un café en la sala de espera.

C-hey chicos necesito que me acompañen

E-hey no ves que estamos trabajando

C-están buscando un sospechoso en la cafetera de expresos

R-¿qué quieres? Castle

C-encontré la cárcel de donde venia Peter, Beckett quiere que me acompañen

E- que conste que solo lo hacemos porque ella nos manda

C-está bien, nos vamos ya

R&E-de acuerdo

Cuando por fin pude convencer a los chicos nos dirigimos al carro de Esposito y los lleve hasta el lugar donde está la cárcel, cuando llegamos todo estaba vacío, se habían ido a pesar de que les dije a todos que no se movieran.

C-¡No! Les dije que no se movieran

E-son universitarios castle no unos perros

R-y parece que se han llevado todo

E-de seguro tenían algún procedimiento de seguridad por si los encontraban

C-la he cagado y todo por impresionar a Beckett

Luego de encontrar todo vacio pensamos en volver a la comisaria, tendré que explicarle esto a Beckett, se que se enojara con migo, cuando llegamos encuentro a Beckett y agarro aire para contarle lo que ha pasado, creo que ya sabe al ver que no llevamos a nadie con nosotros,

C-la he cagado

B- si a si es

C-he puesto todo el caso en riesgo

B-otra vez si a si es, pero si no fuera por ti no supiéramos de donde salió el traje que andaba Peter

E-y que no ha adivinan quien trabajaba con el gobierno

C-¿Quién?

E-la doctora listron, trabajaba para una base militar resolviendo nuevas tácticas para evitar a los terroristas

C-claro era perfecta para resolver esas tácticas es psicóloga por eso creo la simulación de esa cárcel

B-claro y ella resuelve esas nuevas tácticas utilizándolas en los jóvenes del propio país, ¿como la aremos hablar?

C-a la doctora le gusta mucho los juegos mentales ¿no?


	13. Chapter 13

Beckett:

Me dirijo a la zona donde mantenemos a los sospechosos, gracias a una gran idea de castle sabemos cómo sacarle la verdad a la Dra. Listron.

Me siento frente a ella y comienzo a interrogarla tal como lo habíamos planeado. Al final de tantas preguntas decide cooperar y nos dice un nombre de otra posible sospechosa, a la cual debemos interrogar ya que ella estaba más cerca de la víctima. Luego de tantas preguntas nos damos cuenta que ella no cederá, así que la detenemos como sospechosa y salimos de la sala de interrogatorio.

Al salir me encuentro con castle

C-no te lo habrás creído verdad ni confesión ni pruebas

B- así son algunos homicidios tú lo sabes

C- si pero hay algo que no está bien, hay una prueba que no tenemos, que falta descubrirla

B- y como sugieres que la encontremos

C- como hacemos siempre empezando por el principio, por la cárcel

B-vamos los dos sabemos que esto solo lo dices para estar a solas con migo

C- no Beckett solo quiero la verdad, que le paso realmente a Peter anoche

Castle:

Cuando sale Beckett de la sala de interrogaciones, noto que hay algo que no le cuadra en este caso, así que me acerco a hablar con ella, cuando terminamos de hablar nos dirigimos a la cárcel que encontré ya que hay algo que no hemos investigado. Después de un rato en coche por fin llegamos al lugar

C-Peter estaba en esta celda

B- y luego se escapo

C- si pero ¿Cómo? Dijeron que una mañana ya no estaba

B- y que piensas que la forma de cómo escapo tiene algo que ver con quien le mato

En ese momento se me ocurre que esto solo lo podemos investigar nosotros dos solos así que decido cerrar la puerta de la celda ya que no tengo miedo de quedarnos ahí seria una excusa perfecta para pasar el resto de la tarde con ella y demostrarle que juntos somos mejor que separados

C-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo (cierra la puerta) y sabes que, vamos a averiguarlo juntos.

Luego de eso veo a Beckett desesperada buscando señal para hablarle a alguien para que nos saquen lo que no sabes es que no hay señal, verla así hace que me pregunte qué fue lo malo que hice para que quiera alejarse así de mi la necesito con migo, necesito saber qué es lo que nos separa este es el momento para enterarme de todo.

C-no hay cobertura

B-me has encerrado aquí a propósito

C- no es verdad pero ya que lo mencionas dime ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada en nuestro matrimonio?

B-no es eso

C- y ¿porque te fuiste?

B- es complicado

C- igual que escaparse de una cárcel a sí que tenemos tiempo

B- no vamos hablar de eso te he pedido espacio y me has encerrado literalmente en una celda

En ese momento veo a Beckett sacar una pistola y sé lo que piensa hacer pero sé que le puede fallar un tiro o rebotar y uno de los dos saldrá lastimado a sí que prefiero calmarla.

C- ok está bien te doy espacio

B- sabes desde este ángulo a lo mejor rebota y te da a ti a si tendría dos asesinatos que investigar

C- oye relájate si Peter pudo escapar de aquí nosotros también, probablemente

B- es verdad hemos estado encerrados juntos en sitios peores

C- esa palabra me gusta juntos ¿qué ha pasado Kate? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

B- castle esto no es por ti, es por mí, te quiero siempre será así

C- pues vamos a arreglarlo terapia, psicólogos lo que haga falta

B- es que no puedo

C- ¿Por qué?

B- ¡Ha! antes de ser una cárcel esto era un edificio de oficinas ¿no?

C- si ¿Por qué?

B- mira arriba seguro que Peter escapo por ahí, vamos castle ayúdame a llegar hasta arriba

En ese momento siento que se acerca y que me arrodeado con sus brazos, estamos a acetímetros del otro puedo sentir su respiración en ese momento lo único que pienso es querer besarla quiero que este alejamiento entre los dos termine y sé que ella quisiera lo mismo lo noto en su mirada que no la aparta de la mía, su respiración se volvió más rápida cuando se acerco así a mí, si aun causo eso en ella ¿Por qué se alejo?, ¿algún día conoceré el motivo?

B- tienes que subirme

C- claro si ya permíteme


End file.
